


Nishiki Nishio x Reader (Part 2)

by thedemonschild



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Hopeful Ending, Oral Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonschild/pseuds/thedemonschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ending to my two part Nishiki Nishio x Reader lemon. If you don't know what a lemon is, you really shouldn't be here, lol. Sorry this took awhile, bit of a story in the A/N.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nishiki Nishio x Reader (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [setsuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsuna/gifts).



> Woot! Part two is now officially done! I’m sorry it took so long, dear readers. I only usually write these stories at school, because I’m afraid of what my overly strict mother would think of my work. It’s holiday break though, and I got a new laptop for Christmas. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and Happy Holidays to all!

You gazed at the sight in front of you. Gazing back, was your ghoul boyfriend, Nishiki Nishio. His gaze held warmth as his eyes roamed hungrily over your figure. He was splayed out before you, shirt off, pants off, with his underwear still on and the tip of his cock poking slightly from the waistband. Mouth watering in anticipation, you replayed the events of earlier in your mind. You had come home early to find Nishiki masturbating in the bedroom. You, being the good girlfriend that you are, decided to give him some “incentive” as you had called it. Pushing your exposed breasts in his face, his eyes were soon completely clouded over with lust. The sight was so tempting that you hadn’t been able to resist pushing a hand down into your panties to join in the fun. “And here we are now” you thought with a slight grin, your mind immediately flashing back to the present as you realized that Nishiki had begun to speak in a low, seductive growl. “How much longer are you going to make me wait, (Name)? You smirked. Typical Nishiki, impatient as ever. That’s why you went so well together, you didn’t have much patience either. You gave him a small nod and it was as if an invisible force had been holding him back vanished, leaving you powerless to his will. He hungrily pinned you under him, kissing you passionately. That was when you realized that you were still half dressed. Nishiki seemed to realize it too, as he pushed a hand down to rub you and frowned. “These have got to go.” His sexy voice made you shudder involuntarily, causing him to grin. Pushing you back down, he began the process of taking off your pants, a job not so easy when you were sitting on them. Eventually, you managed to shimmy out of them and Nishiki gave an approving growl. He descended to your already moist core, licking your most sensitive parts. Not liking the position you were in, you began to move until you and Nishiki were in the sixty nine position. Slowly, your tongue poked out, flicking over the tip of his cock. You could already taste the excited precum that was welling up generously on his tip. Clearly, he was enjoying it as much as you were. You moaned as he moved his tongue lower past your clit to your opening, wriggling his tongue until he was inside you. Not wanting to be outdone, you gently but quickly removed him from the constraints of his underwear, taking him into the warm heat of your mouth and fondling his balls in your free hand. You could feel the pulsating heat emanating from his swollen cock and as he licked at your flower, you couldn’t help but moan around it. The vibrations from your voice proved to almost be his undoing. He quickly flipped the two of you over so that you were resting comfortably on your back, Nishiki towering over you. His eyes had changed to the beautiful kakugans that made you shiver with excitement and a bit of fear. You knew though, that he wouldn’t hurt you. Propping yourself up on your elbows, you watched as he knelt in front of you and positioned himself at your moist entrance. The look in his eyes was one of a hungry beast that needed to be sated, and you wouldn’t deny him. For a torturously long minute, he teased you, rubbing the tip of his manhood again your clitoris, eliciting another moan from you. The moan pushed him to the edge of his patience, and with a quick thrust he was inside. “D-damnit (Name). So fucking tight. Ngh!” You could barely hear him though, because as he spoke he began to move. You knew how to drive each other wild, so he positioned himself perfectly so he would hit your g spot with every thrust, and you tightened up everytime he thrust in. Soon, the slap of skin on skin filled the room, and then the magic words were uttered. “F-fuck...I-I can’t hold back anymore! (Name)! Come with me!” You gave a slight giggle in your head. That was the most romantic thing he had said all week. You would have pointed that out if you yourself weren’t about to reach your breaking point. Nodding slightly at his request, you prepared yourself for the final push. Throwing back your head, you almost screamed his name as he came inside you, yelling your name. Once your head had cleared a bit, you noticed it was slightly hard to breathe due to the man that was currently riding out his orgasm on your chest. “Ngh, Gerroff Nishi, you’re heavy.” Grunting, he complied to your request, sitting up and looking at you with loving eyes. The sex had made you both quite sleepy, and instead of talking, you peeled back the blankets and snuggled under them together. There was no need for words. This was a tough world, where humans and ghouls hated each other. You had one last thought before you drifted off; “Maybe we can change that”.

**Author's Note:**

> Was the ending sort of off? I thought I would try to make it a little more than just completely graphic sex :P M’kay, thanks for reading! Please comment as constructive critism and praise for my work are very appreciated and highly valued. Bye!


End file.
